Pujing
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Mayuzumi pujing, katanya. / MayuAka /


**Kuroko no Basuke** **(c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Adult content alert! Implisit lemon, vulgar language, yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku _pujing,_ Sei."

 _Pujing,_ katanya.

Akashi memijat kening. Sejak kapan ia sudi memiliki kekasih yang tutur katanya tidak sesuai dengan kaidah kebahasaan semestinya? Mengubah-ubah ejaan dengan mengganti alfabet, termasuk alfabet yang bunyinya begitu jauh beda. Beruntung ia adalah orang pintar dan terdidik, masih bisa paham penyimpangan bahasa yang baru saja diucapkan kekasihnya.

 _Pujing;_ atau _pusing,_ adalah istilah yang sering digunakan untuk menggambarkan berbagai sensasi yang dialami, seperti limbung, kehilangan keseimbangan, atau seperti akan pingsan. Definisi pusing ini bisa berbeda-beda, tergantung dari _gejala_ atau dampak yang dirasakan penderita, macam kekasihnya sekarang.

Jenis _pujing_ yang mendera kekasih rambut kelabunya adalah _pujing_ yang membuat seseorang enggan bergerak, tidak ingin lepas dari tempat kepala beristirahat. Meskipun itu berupa kayu keras yang dibentuk menjadi meja, Mayuzumi terlihat makin betah menempelkan pipi disana. Padahal bisa saja Akashi menawarkan pahanya sebagai bantalan, toh meskipun tidak _seempuk_ paha perempuan, Akashi yakin Mayuzumi akan suka.

"Setidaknya pahaku lebih _nyaman_ dibandingkan kayu keras." si _crymson_ berbisik, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Atau memang benar-benar tidak terdengar, karena Mayuzumi tak merespon apa-apa selain dengan embusan napas yang lambat seperti tengah sekarat. Akashi melirik lelah.

"Pindahkan kepalaku." kata Mayuzumi tiba-tiba, suaranya sedikit lemah.

"Sialan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi mendekat, mengubah posisi Mayuzumi agar terbaring di pangkuannya. Jantung si merah berdebar hebat. Apakah kekasihnya penyakitan? _Ugh,_ tahu begini ia tidak akan menerima setangkai mawar yang si kelabu berikan sebagai tanda cinta. Mawar yang kini terawat baik di dalam vas kaca di kamar megahnya, yang senantiasa Akashi tatapi dan senyumi sebelum terlelap tiap malamnya.

Dengan lembut tangan-tangan yang lihai bermain basket itu memindahkan kepala. Surai kelabu terasa halus luar biasa, terlihat lebih panjang dari setahun terakhir ketika mereka mulai berpacaran. Mayuzumi memejamkan mata. Akashi menunduk dan menatap. _Apa-apaan ini._ Setelah lebih dari 5 bulan tak bertemu, dipisahkan oleh jarak Tokyo-Kyoto, Mayuzumi mendatanginya dengan kondisi _pujing_ berat. Memecahkan ekspektasi Akashi yang mengira mereka akan _ehem –_ dia rindu sentuhan Mayuzumi, oke. Rindu berat.

Ya sudahlah. Mungkin kekasihnya ini kesusahan dengan aktivitas sebagai mahasiswa sastra. Sampai-sampai kuasa mengubah ejaan kata saking beratnya. Kau tidak akan tahu penderitaan para pengkaji bahasa yang dituntut untuk selalu benar dan sesuai aturan. Akashi masih tidak paham kenapa kekasihnya memilih fakultas yang bisa membuat seseorang jadi pintar gombal dengan segala diksi dan ambiguitas. Meskipun faktanya Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak bisa gombal.

"Kapan aku bisa menggenjotmu?"

–gombal yang _kotor_ dan blak-blakan, akan Akashi catat dalam jantungnya; kegoblokan Mayuzumi.

Ia jambak pelan surai kelabu. Mayuzumi mengaduh lemah.

"Kau tolol."

Mayuzumi tertawa pelan. "Jadi kau tidak mau kugenjot?"

"Perbaiki dulu ejaan _pujing_ mu, setan."

Telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu terangkat. Akashi diam saja ketika Mayuzumi mengelus-elus sisi wajah dan lehernya. Jauh dari kata sensual apalagi penuh kelembutan, hanya elusan biasa bahkan terkesan _tidak niat._ Mungkin kekasihnya itu hendak menggoda. Biar Akashi mau menungganginya.

"Sei . ."

Benar, kan. Jika sudah memanggil dengan oktaf rendah seperti itu, artinya Mayuzumi mendesak minta _sesuatu._ Tidak ada yang Akashi beratkan, sebenarnya. Tapi tempat mereka _bermesraan_ tidaklah privasi. Berupa ruang kelas tempat Akashi belajar yang tiba-tiba didatangi Mayuzumi saat bel pulang sekolah terdengar. _Kejutan,_ ceritanya. Muka Akashi merah sampai telinga tadi.

"Sadari tempatmu, Chihiro."

"Tempatku?"

"Ya."

Barangkali, otak Mayuzumi sudah beku oleh penyakit _pujing_ yang menderanya. Kekasihnya itu hanya diam dan menatap, jelas tidak paham dengan maksud Akashi sebelumnya.

"Kita masih di ke –"

"Tempatku adalah di atasmu, melihat kau merengek dan mendesah, minta pelan tapi akhirnya menyuruh _cepat_ –"

"Baik, baik. Jangan kotori seragamku, bajingan."

Mayuzumi tersenyum lebar. Lihat, muka Akashi merah sekali. Selangkangan langsung keras minta bebas. Tapi kepalanya masih _pujing_ dan berat.

"Tapi aku _pujing._ " ujar Mayuzumi.

 _Ya Gusti._ Si _crymson_ mengusap wajah. Jelas ada yang salah pada diri kekasihnya sekarang. Mau manja-manja? Atau mempermainkannya? Atau dia memang benar-benar _pujing_ sejak awal? Persetan. Pemuda dengan netra dwiwarna itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Mencium bibir kekasihnya yang terasa kering kerontang. _Duh,_ sakit betulan ini _mah._

"Kita ke rumahku."

"Disini saja, tidak bisa?"

Akashi menghela napas.

"Semoga _pujing_ mu hilang."

Kapten team basket Rakuzan itu pindah posisi. Menaiki tubuh Mayuzumi setelah membenturkan kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Mayuzumi mengeluh sakit. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, denyutan di kepala terasa kian hebat mendera. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Dasar _pujing_ sialan!

" _ngh . ._ Chihiro . ."

Tahu-tahu Akashi sudah mendesah, wajahnya merah dan bergerak kepayahan. Apa Mayuzumi ketiduran? _Buru-buru_ sekali kekasih merahnya ini. Mungkin sedang rindu berat?

Memikirkannya saja membuat si kelabu kian keras dan besar. Akashi tehentak-hentak.

" _ngh . . ._ sebentar!"

"Mana mau aku _sebentar!_ "

"B-bukan itu tolol – _ah, pujing_ mu . ."

Mayuzumi bangun. Lekas memeluk tubuh berkeringat kekasihnya dalam-dalam. Kepalanya serasa dipukul palu besar. Akashi jatuh lemas di bahunya.

"Aku sudah tidak _pujing_."

 _Well,_ Mayuzumi tidak bisa menjamin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN :**

Nah, saya gatau nulis apaan. Honestly _pujing_ ini adalah plesetan dari saya sendiri, yang mewabah di keluarga dan akhirnya dipatenkan sebagai bahasa khas famiri :v Dan, masalah nyasar ke pair MayuAka, karena saya suka saja. Mohon maaf untuk beberapa bahasa kasar dan vulgar yang saya tuliskan, sampai jumpa di tulisan berikutnya! RnR!

 _Danke,_ _Tchüß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
